


Sweeter Than Honey

by MochiLexie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age play little mingyu, Bedwetting, Caregiver Chan, Caregiver Jeonghan, Caregiver Joshua, Caregiver Minghao, Crying, Little Seokmin, Little Seungcheol, Little Soonyoung, Little Space, M/M, Pacifiers, Pet owner wonwoo, Puppy play Mingyu, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, bottles, hansol is just there, little junhui, little seungkwan, little woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: Seventeen little space book cuz why not
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hansol Ace, Joshua/Soonyoung/Seungkwan/minseok, Minghao/Junhui, chan/woozi, mingyu/wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I absolutely love seventeen and I had to make this story

Today was a pretty chill day, everyone got their work down at Pledis and no one fought. That was until they got home. “Nuu! It’s mineee!” Soonyoung whined loudly as Seokmin tried to take the blocks from him. 

“But dada said I can pway wif them!!” Seokmin whined back. “Hey hey! No fighting,” Joshua quickly broke them up before they could do anything serious. “But he’s not sharing with me!” Joshua rubbed his temples as two more littles came in screaming. 

“Puppy is chasing us!” Seungkwan and Junhui screamed as Mingyu ran behind them, the bell on his choker ringing as he did. “Seungkwan do I need to bust out the Bible again?” Joshua yelled. “Nu!!!!” The little screamed. “Then why are you doing such unholy things!”

Seungkwan screamed at him before Mingyu pounced on him. “When will you learn that your actions have consequences?! Now sit down and listen to dada preach gods word.” He pulled out the mini bible from his pocket and shuffled through it when the front door opened.

Jeonghan stood there with Seungcheol by his side, both carrying groceries. “I leave for an hour and this is what happens, I’m not even surprised,” Jeonghan huffed. “Me eithew daddy!” They both went to the kitchen as Hansol emerged from the hallway. “Jihoon’s crying!” 

A crying little on his hip. “Chan isn’t home just deal with it,” Joshua said, halting from his preaching. “I don’t know what to do, I am not a caregiver!” This only made Jihoon cry even more. “Wan appa..” The little croaked. “He’ll be home soon baby just calm down,” Hansol whispered. “Wonwoo come get Mingyu he’s licking Seungkwan in the mouth again!” Joshua screamed. 

Everyone was talking over everyone and that only made the littles even more rowdy. Jeonghan had a pounding headache just walking to the counter. He had enough. “Ok everyone shut up!!” Jeonghan screamed making Seungcheol drop the jar of jelly. A silence went over the room. 

Then came a soft whimpering from every little in the room. Then as if a dam broke every little began to cry, all crying because Jeonghan yelled. Joshua put his hands on his hips and turned to Jeonghan. “Must I preach to you too?” Hansol rocked Jihoon in his arms. 

“Just watch him they said, it’ll be easy they said,” He muttered. Jeonghan went back to Seungcheol who was sobbing now. “Don’t you cry on me too,” The blonde lifted him up and gently rocked him. “Daddy’s sorry he didn’t mean to yell baby doll, daddy knows how much you hate when people yell,” Jeonghan murmured into his neck. 

“If you three continue to cry then dada will be sad,” Joshua’s three littles shut up in an instant. Only then did Minghao and Chan walked through the front door, Minghao was bulldozed by his little who was sobbing furiously still. “Hey hey hey what’s the matter?” Minghao lifted the boy into his arms, gently kissing his sticky face. 

“Baba, Jeonghannie yelled at m-me..” The little hiccuped. Minghao looked over at Jeonghan who had a sobbing Seungcheol cuddled into his shoulder. “Hey, I have my baby you have yours. Don’t mess with me.” 

Minghao shrugged and comforted his baby. “Your appa is home go to appa!” Hansol yelled as he raced in with Jihoon bouncing in his arms. “Don’t run with my baby he may fall and hit his head and end up like you,” Chan spat as he took his baby from Hansol. “I don wan be uncle Hansolie!” Jihoon sobbed. 

“I’m offended,” Hansol huffed. “You should be,” Jihoon snuggled his sticky face into Chan’s neck with a sigh. “Don leave Jihoonie no mowe appa,” Chan smiled softly. “I’ll try not to angel,” Chan said softly. “Where’s Da?” Mingyu asked softly as Seungkwan rubbed his belly. 

“Nu puppy?” Mingyu shook his head. “I don know where your da is,” Seungkwan shrugged. Mingyu pouted only to quit when he saw Wonwoo come into the room. “Come on puppy,” Wonwoo took the boy by the hand and brought him to their room. 

“Daddy? Am I in trouble?” Seungcheol mumbled softly into Jeonghan’s neck. “No of course not baby,” Seungcheol nodded that he understood. “Can I have chocolate pudding now?” Jeonghan sighed defeatedly. “Yes..”


	2. Chapter 2

“Parent?! Where’s a parent?!” Hansol had a crying Mingyu in his arms, Mingyu had just had an accident and was crying over it. “Oh baby boy did you have an accident? Your Da isn’t home but I’ll get you cleaned up ok?” 

Jeonghan took the little by the hand and lead him off. Hansol let out a soft sigh when Soonyoung ran up to him and jumped in front of him. “Uncle Hansolie can you pway wif me?” Soonyoung had a cat plushie under his arm. 

Hansol let out a sigh. “Not now baby, maybe later?” And as if someone had stepped on Soonyoung’s foot he let out an ear piercing scream. Joshua came running in the room. “What now Soonyoung? All you do is scream,” 

Soonyoung was throwing a mini tantrum. “Uncle Hansolie won pway wif me!!” Soonyoung jumped up and down as he yelled. “No sir Soonyoung, you do not get to act like this.” Soonyoung gave Joshua a glare. “Why? You don punish me! You just be meanie and be stupid!” Soonyoung stomped off. 

“Alright little one that’s it, I have had it with the sass and disrespect I get from you and the other two littles.” Joshua got Soonyoung by his wrist and lead him the opposite direction. Hansol just watched and heard the horrible sounds of Soonyoung being spanked and the heart breaking cries. 

“Hansolie..?” Hansol turned around to see Jihoon waddling in with his blanket and purple pacifier. “Oh baby boy what are you doing out of bed? It’s your nap time,” Hansol lifted the little up and brought him back to his room. “Is Soonyoungie being bad boy..?” 

Hansol let out a soft sigh. “No, he has all these emotions and he doesn’t know how to handle them.” Jihoon tilted his head, showing he had no clue what he was talking about. “He’s got meanie feelings and he can’t fight them away,” Hansol said as he laid the boy back in bed, covering him a soft fluffy blanket that Chan gifted him last Christmas. 

“He’s ok though so don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Jihoon nodded with a sniffle, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Finish your nap sweetie I’m sure you’re exhausted,” He pressed a kiss onto the littles forehead and left. 

Hansol went back to the living room where he sat on the couch to watch tv when Junhui skipped into the room with a pink pacifier hanging out of his mouth. “Hansolie can Junnie sit with you?” Junhui asked softly. Junhui was the only one who had nice manners besides Mingyu who was in puppy space often. 

“Yes you can,” Junhui crawled into his lap and rested against his chest, loving the feeling of how Hansol’s chest rose and fell slowly. He didn’t he know he was falling asleep until he was jerked from Hansol’s lap by Seokmin. “Your baba wants you,” The little let out a whine and crawled out of Hansol’s lap, running to find his baba. “Yes baba?” Junhui said softly. 

Minghao was sitting at his desk, his glasses perched on his nose and his leg crossed over the other one. “Come here baby,” He opened his arms, signaling for a hug. The little crawled into his lap. “I missed my precious baby, work stole baba away from baby,” Minghao said in his native language. 

“Missed baba too,” Junhui however didn’t speak in chinese with Minghao. “No chiniese? Is my baby turning against me?” Junhui giggled, looking up with a grin. “I jush don wan speak it then go speak kowean again,” Minghao nodded. “Well in that case I’ll speak korean to my precious baby,” 

The little gave a tiny ‘yay’ for winning. “Baba?” Minghao hummed. “Junnie need change..” Junhui said shyly, twisting a bit in his lap. “Oh, did you have an accident or do you have a pull up on?” 

Minghao tugged a bit on the littles sweatpants to show the pink pull up. “Oh good, come on baby let’s get changed,”


	3. Chapter 3

Hansol was left alone with all the littles in their head spaces. Jihoon was in baby space, Junhui was five, Mingyu was five as well, Soonyoung was four as well as Seungkwan, Seokmin was six, and Seungcheol was three. 

It was quite unusual for Seungcheol to be younger than five but it had a stressful week so Hansol didn’t question it. Hansol sat on the couch with Jihoon sitting his lap, sucking on a blue pacifier whilst being spoiled with belly rubs. 

Junhui and Mingyu were playing with cars in the mini playpen, Seungkwan had fallen asleep in the recliner after whining about how no one wanted to play with him, Seungcheol sat beside Hansol watching as Jihoon lazily moved his fingers, and lastly Soonyoung and Seokmin colored. 

“Seungcheollie can you go get Jihoon his bottle? He’s hungry,” Hansol asked as the younger little began to fuss in his arms. “Yes uncle Hansolie!” The little jumped up from his spot and sped walk into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle that sat on the counter. 

“Here you go uncle!” Hansol smiled. “Thank you, such a good boy!” Seungcheol beamed. But then the other littles (minus Seungkwan) whined. “And me uncle?” “Me too!” “Am I good boy?” “Meeeee!” 

Hansol sighed. “You’re a good boy too Soonyoungie, Seokminnie, Junnie, and Mingyu” The littles smiled. The only non regressor in the room let out a sigh, taking the blue pacifier out of Jihoon’s mouth that only came with Jihoon’s loud whines of protest that turned into whiny cries. 

“Shh Shh Shh, don’t cry it’s ok Jihoonie,” The brunette panicked as he brought the nipple of the bottle to Jihoon’s mouth. “Gimme!” Mingyu whined as Junhui took a blue car. “I want this one!” Junhui whined back. “I was playing wif it!” Mingyu yelled. “Fine take it!” 

Junhui threw the toy car only for it to hit Jihoon on the head, hard. Hansol accidentally let go of the bottle which made it spill onto the littles comfy puppy sweater. The littles gasped as they watched Jihoon. The little began to hiccup before bursting into a fit of loud wails. Hansol gave Junhui a look. “Wen Junhui.” Hansol said bitterly. 

That’s when Junhui knew he was in trouble. “I sorry! Didn mean it! Promise!” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Doesn’t matter if you meant it or not you still did it. Go sit in that corner right now. I’m telling your baba too. Unacceptable behavior. And from you Junhui, I’m disappointed in you. Go now.” Junhui began to cry, not moving from his spot on the floor. 

“Junhui. Your baba gave me permission to spank you, I’m gonna count to three and if you don’t get up and sit in that corner you’ll be sorry you didn’t. One.” Junhui blubbered out apologies as he got up and went to the corner, sitting down with a thud. “Jihoonie it’s ok baby, it’s ok. Calm down baby boy don’t cry don’t cry,” 

But Jihoon continued to cry, when Hansol rocked him was when he began to calm down. “See you’re ok baby,” The mentally older boy leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the boys forehead where he got hit. Seungkwan woke up due to the littles crying. “Jihoonie Nu cwy..” Seungkwan yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

“Seokmin can you please get Jihoon a new sweater please? Seungcheol put his bottle in the sink please,” The two littles nodded and rushed to do their tasks. “Uncle what can we do?” Soonyoung and Mingyu asked. “Sit there and look cute, Mingyu are you ok?” 

The said little nodded, looking over at Junhui who was in time out. “No baby, he’s in time out don’t go over there or you’ll be in trouble too ok?” Mingyu nodded. After five minutes was up Hansol called Junhui from the corner. “Hey baby,” Junhui sniffled, harshly rubbing his eyes to rid the tears. 

“You did a naughty thing and little boys who do naughty things get punished,” The little nodded. “Give uncle Hansolie a hug and a kiss,” The little hugged Hansol and kissed his cheek. “Good boy, go play now ok?” Later that day, everyone came home, Minghao was especially upset. 

“Hi baba!” Junhui smiled as he raced into the room, pressing a kiss to his cheek only for Minghao to scowl. “Wuts wrong..?” The little frowned. Minghao took the boy by his hand and lead him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. “Sit.” 

The little rushed to the bed and sat down. “Hansol told me what happened today, with Jihoon.” His eyes narrowed at Junhui, giving a not so good vibe to the little. “Mhm..?” The little gulped loudly. “Do we ever throw things in this house?” The ravenette asked with a bit of anger in his tone. 

“Nu baba..” Minghao looked down at him. “No..what?” The little whimpered. “Nu sir..” “Good.” Minghao sat down on the bed, man spreading just a bit. “You know what to do.” The little whimpered out apologies. “Wen Junhui lay over my lap now.” 

The little let out one last whimper before obeying Minghao. “How many do you think you deserve?” The dominant male asked, pulling down the boys sweatpants to his ankles. “A million..” Junhui sniffled, tears already clouding his eyes before he could even get one hit in. 

Minghao felt his heart began to shatter but he held it together. “How about five? What’s the color?” The little didn’t answer, sniffling and hiccuping softly. “Baby what’s the color.” Junhui hiccuped. “Yellow..” Minghao pouted and raised his hand, only to hesitate. “Count aloud..” Minghao said before sending down a semi hard slap. The little jolted. A loud whimper filling the room. 

“O-One..” Minghao bit his bottom lip to keep from comforting the little. He sent another slap. “Two!” Tears poured from his eyes, down his cheeks and onto the purple velvet sheets. Another smack made the little let out a broken sob. “Thwee!” Minghao stopped there, he had enough for that night. 

The younger pulled back up the boys sweatpants and pulled him to his chest. “You’re all down baby, all done.” Junhui continued to sob, cuddled into Minghao’s shoulder. “You did a good job baby, you can stop crying.” The little sniffled softly, bringing his lips to Minghao’s and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I love you baby,” He smiled when he heard a soft “Wuv you too,” After a few minutes of aftercare he lifted the boy up and brought him out to the living room where all the littles had managed to pin Hansol to the floor. Minghao laughed at him. “Help meeeee!” “Nah G, good luck,”


	4. Chapter 4

It was a peaceful morning, the birds were chirping outside the window, the sun was shining brightly, and everyone was out of the house. Except, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Joshua. All the members had gone to the movies and planned to be there all day. Lucky Minghao left them a note. In his nasty chicken scratch it said.

‘BooSeokSoon and Joshua, me and the other members went to go see a movie and take the other littles to a library since they wanted to read new books. We won’t be back till around seven pm. So Joshua, don’t die and don’t set the house on fire. And littles, I promise to bring you three back something!! Joshua. Good luck. You’ll need it. Hang in their soldier,’

Love Minghao  
And Jihoonie

Joshua let out a deep sigh once he read the note, crumpling it up and throwing it into his trash can. “Stupid members can’t even help me.” Luckily his babies decided to sleep in this morning, it was only eight am. “I should start on breakfast then wake them up,” 

Joshua kept the baby monitors on him. Two littles were upstairs and one was downstairs. “Please sleep for a little more,” He got out a few eggs and bacon, turning on the stove quickly. Soonyoung had been asking when Joshua was gonna make breakfast that week and luckily today was the day. 

As soon as he cracked open one egg in a bowl he heard whining from one of the baby monitors. The blue one belonged to Seokmin, the pink was Soonyoung’s, and the yellow one was Seungkwang’s. The blue one had the whining from it. 

Joshua quickly picked it up and held it to his mouth so he could talk into it. “Hey baby boy, sweet angel you ready to get up?” Joshua asked softly, trying not to wake the other littles up. “Mhm..” He smiled at the tiny voice emitted. “Ok baby, give Dada a second ok? Just stay all cuddled up in a warm blankie,” 

Then he set the baby monitor down, rushing to quickly make a sippy cup of juice so Seokmin had something to suck on besides his pacifier. The American finished and started for Seokmin’s room. He gently opened the door and peered in to see Seokmin all cuddled up in his pink blanket.

“Good morning baby boy, you look so cute this morning,” He made his way into his room, sitting beside the little on the bed. Seokmin looked at Joshua with sleepy eyes, bringing his fists to his eyes to rub the sleep out of them. “So handsome, my baby boy is so handsome,” 

The american gently rubbed Seokmin’s belly that made the little to stretch out. “Oh we gotta stretch I forgot,” Finally once the little was happy with how he stretched he reached up for Joshua. “You wanna get up now?” Seokmin nodded, yawning softly. Joshua lifted the boy up into his arms, pressing soft kisses on his neck and cheeks. 

The little sleepily laid his head on his shoulder, letting out a soft whine when he was exposed to the cold air. “I know baby, let’s go sit in our high chair for now ok? I can go get your Blankie so you won’t be cold,” Joshua sat the boy in his high chair, handing him his sippy cup before running back into his bedroom to get a Blankie. 

The first one that caught his eye was the one he bought him when he first found out he was a little. His heart swelled at the memory, picking it up he quickly returned.(A/N: if you guys want a chapter on it lemme know) The little had kept himself entertained with his sippy cup, shaking it to see the juice sloshing onto either side of the cup. 

“Here you go baby,” Joshua wrapped the blanket around Seokmin and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “Dada Youngie wanna get up!” Seokmin said as he pointed at the pink baby monitor. “Ok baby, here take the pink talkie and tell dada if anything burns down here ok?” Seokmin nodded and held the pink baby monitor close. 

Joshua kissed his head and ran up the stairs. He reached Soonyoung’s room quickly, opening the door to see Soonyoung crying on his bed. “Morning baby boy what’s the matter? Did my baby have an accident?” Joshua went to the boy, lifting him up to find a little puddle in his bed. 

“That’s ok baby, lets get changed quickly ok? You can take a bath with Seokminnie and Seungkwannie later today.” Joshua quickly changed the boy into a pull up, putting him in some leggings and fuzzy socks. “Let’s check on Seungkwan ok baby? He fell asleep smaller,” 

Soonyoung replied with unintelligent babbles. “You’re my baby boy today, let's go see baby brother,” Joshua cooed as he brought the little into Seungkwan’s room that was decked out for his little space age. Seungkwan was still sleeping peacefully in his makeshift crib. 

“Let’s wake him up so he can have breakfast,” The american sat Soonyoung down on the rug and leaned over the crib to gently shake the boy awake. “Baby boy, it’s time to wake up so we can have breakfast,” Seungkwan let out a whine as he opened his eyes and blinked at the man leaning over his makeshift crib. 

“Morning baby boy, lets get up and have breakfast ok?” Seungkwan sat up and reached out for Joshua. “Dada burning!!!!” Came over the baby monitor. “Thank you Seokie!” Joshua quickly lifted Seungkwan out of the crib and picked up Soonyoung, rushing out of Seungkwan's room, stepping on several toys as he did. 

Once he reached the hallway Soonyoung began to pull on his hair. “Baby! I’m gonna drop you on accident and it’s gonna be really bad!” He raced down the stairs and let the littles sit on the couch while he checked on what was burning. “Seokminnie it’s not burning silly boy, it’s just cooking still. Thank you for letting me know, such a good boy,” Joshua pressed a kiss on his forehead. Seokmin giggled. 

“Lemme get your brothers,” Joshua went back and retrieved Soonyoung to settle in his baby seat and Seungkwan to sit in his high chair. “Dada wan juice,” Seungkwan slurred out, obviously not in baby space anymore like the night before. “Of course baby,” 

Soonyoung looked over at Seokmin and began to whine whilst reaching for his sippy cup. Said little noticed, leaning over to give Soonyoung his sippy cup. “Now what kinda juic-Seokminnie no! Soonyoung is too little to have juice in a sippy or juice period!” Joshua took the sippy cup out of Soonyoung’s hands despite his whining and whimpers. 

“Don’t give it to him no matter what he says, if he wants to cry about it we’ll let him cry alright?” Seokmin nodded, watching as Soonyoung’s eyes clouded with tears. “Baby boy just wait for your bottle,” This only made Soonyoung scream, kicking his legs and hitting his tray. Joshua sighed as he watched the little throw his tantrum. 

“Dada why is Soonyoungie mad?” The mentally eldest one sighed softly. “He’s just feeling mad because he can’t have the sippy cup, he’s just a small baby right now,” Joshua fished out the bottles from the top shelf of the cabinet, going to fill it with milk and warm it up when a sippy cup was thrown at him. 

Shocked, Joshua turned around to see Seokmin and Seungkwan pointing at Soonyoung who was trying to grab more things to throw. “He must be one or two, Soonyoung. Listen to dada now.” He grabbed ahold of the littles hand and held them semi tight. 

The little screamed, trying to rip his hands free but to no use. The little then began kicking his legs which gave Joshua a hard kick to the stomach. “Dada!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Move and I’ll put you in the play pen,” Joshua told Soonyoung who was sitting in the corner. Seungkwan and Seokmin were silently eating their breakfast, well Seungkwan was more interested in shoving all the eggs he could into his mouth.

“Baby boy you’re gonna choke,” Joshua chuckled, turning around every so often to check on Soonyoung. He was still pouting in his chair, arms wrapped around himself like how Seokmin did when he was mad. The mentally older male let out a sigh and went back to the two littles eating their breakfast. 

Seokmin pushed away his plate with a little whine. “What’s the matter bub? Don’t you like dada’s breakfast? Made it with lots of love,” Seokmin just sat there with a twisted expression between in pain and discomfort. “I like it..jus tummy doesn’t,” Joshua frowned a bit, Seokmin had been having issues with eating recently. 

Complaining that his stomach was hurting even before he took a bite. “Come on bubba just one more bite and you can go play ok?” Seokmin shook his head, tears clouding his eyes. “Ok ok don’t cry! Uhm, here.” Joshua went into the fridge and pulled out kids protein shake, shaking it up. 

“Drink all of this for dada ok? Can you do that?” Seokmin made a face. “Please?” The little sighed but nonetheless took the protein shake and opened it. “Thank you, and Seungkwan little boy you always make a mess!” The little had managed to get all his breakfast everywhere but his mouth. 

“We’re gonna get a bath and change, let me get your brother,” Joshua went over and got Soonyoung from his chair. “Let’s get a bottle for breakfast,” The american got a bottle from the fridge and popped it into the microwave. The other two littles watched, Seungkwan licking his plate making the other two laugh. “Baby boy you just cannot get enough can you?” 

Seokmin giggles behind his cup, giving the sweetest eye smile as he did. Joshua melted, taking the bottle out of the microwave and letting it cool. “Dada wan mowe!” Seungkwan whined as he shook his plate at Joshua. “I guess you can have some more while Soonyoungie has a bottle,” 

Joshua pushed the rest of his eggs onto Seungkwan’s plate. The little ate happily, Seokmin finished up his protein shake, and Soonyoung suckled on his bottle. “Don’t drink too fast Minnie, you’ll have a tummy ache. I don’t think those are lactose free so you might have one later, I’m sorry baby dada is being bad isn’t he?” Joshua asked the little who chugged down the last bit of his protein shake. 

“No dada is good! I a big boy! Tummy aches don hurt!” Seokmin smiled as he crossed his arms over his chair like he was better. Seungkwan giggled with a mouthful of eggs. “Baby close your mouth, Soonyoungie~ calm down with the milk,” Once breakfast was done Joshua gave them a bath then let them run around the living room. 

Seokmin let Seungkwan pick whatever game he wanted to play to not start a fight. Seungkwan insisted chase and let Seokmin chase him. That was until Seokmin ran into a wall, falling onto his back with a loud smack and thud. Joshua instantly set Soonyoung on the couch and ran to where Seokmin was now wailing in pain. 

“Oh baby boy what happened? I knew I shouldn’t have let you play chase in the house,” The little had bumped his nose a little too hard that made him feel dizzy. “Let’s go sit down ok? Let dada get you an ice pack alright? It’s ok baby don’t cry,” Joshua lifted the boy into his arms and bounced him into the kitchen where he quickly got out an ice pack. “I’m a big baby dada!” Seokmin sobbed, holding his nose. 

“Just because you cried doesn’t mean you’re a baby. Dada cried when he lost Soonyoung at the park does that make dada a big baby?” Seokmin shook as Joshua placed the ice pack on his nose. Seungkwan blubbered out apologizes.

“It’s ok baby, it’s an accident you didn’t want Seokminnie to hit the wall did you?” Seungkwan shook his head. “Then it’s alright, go play with Soonyoungie ok?” Finally after all the tears the four of them cuddled on the couch. Soonyoung laying directly on top of Joshua, Seokmin laying in between Joshua’s legs, and Seungkwan right beside Joshua. 

The littles fell asleep when Joshua put on a movie and stayed quiet. Joshua was gently rubbing Soonyoung’s back when the front door opened and soft footsteps came to the living room where everyone then cooed at the cute sight. 

“Leave me alone again and I’ll murder everyone.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure the park is such a good idea? Soonyoung has been wandering around and not telling anyone where he’s going.” Joshua said as he gently rocked Seungkwan who was in baby space. 

“Yeah, Seungcheol has been extra well behaved this week and so have the other littles. I think they deserve a treat don’t you think so?” Jeonghan said with a little smile. “What about Jihoon?” Chan asked as Jihoon played with his face. “He’s always in a younger headspace,” Minghao added. 

“I think he’s okay with a few toys,” The caretakers and Hansol talked about the park. “Wait Hansol, why aren’t you with the littles?” Hansol’s eyes widened when he heard a loud crash followed by a few wails. 

He ran to where it came from and came back with a crying Soonyoung in his arms. “One of the book holders fell on his head,” Joshua traded Seungkwan to Minghao to hold his baby who was crying. “Baby boy did the book holder hurt you?” Jeonghan cooed, pressing a few kisses to the tender place. 

Soonyoung nodded, whimpering when Jeonghan’s lips met the direct spot. “Well how about we get an ice pack and sit down for a bit then go to the park!” After thirty minutes Hansol got all of the littles to get some warm clothes on except Junhui who kept whining. 

“Baby let Hansolie put the coat on you.” Minghao said as he walked into the room. “But daddy I don-“ Minghao gave him the darkest glare Junhui had ever seen. “Uh...uh...yes baba..” Junhui finally let Hansol put the very light coat on him. “Is everyone ready?” Jeonghan looked around. “I think so,” 

The two babies were carried whilst the others were put in a wagon for Hansol to pull. “Let’s go!” Hansol yelled as he pulled the little wagon. “Dada!” Seokmin giggled as Joshua made silly faces at him. Seungcheol chewed his nails that got him a light scolding and pacifier in his mouth. 

“Seungkwan, Baby I’m gonna drop you,” Joshua whined as Seungkwan bounced in his arms. “He’s excited,” Chan chuckled as Jihoon slept on his chest. “Put him in the wagon,” Joshua sat the little in the wagon and stretched his arms out. 

However Seungkwan in the wagon was short lived when he began to cry. “Baby don’t cry you’ll make everyone else cry,” The little calmed down when Seokmin ‘held’ him. “We’re almost there little ones don’t worry,” Hansol said when everyone began to fuss. The park was only a five minute walk from their dorm. 

“Dada can I pway on the swings when we get there?” Soonyoung asked as he played with his pacifier clip. “Of course darling, make sure someone is there watching so you don’t wander off,” “Yes dada,” When they finally reached the park Jihoon woke up to all the littles screaming. “Good morning baby, good nap?” 

The little only whined and cuddled into his neck again. “Not ready to wake up,” Chan chuckled, kissing his neck. “I wonder why he’s always so sleepy, he sleeps perfectly at night despite his napping throughout the day,” Jeonghan said as he lifted Seungcheol into his arms to hold. 

“He’s always in baby space, if not an older headspace. Tends to be two to newborn,” Jeonghan nodded, bouncing his little in his arms. “We’re almost there guys,” Hansol said as the littles began to fuss again. “Look!” Seokmin yelled as he pointed at the park that was now in plain sight. 

“Yay!” They all cheered. “Ok little ones let’s get out and get a head count ok!” Jeonghan said loud enough for them to hear over their cheers. Hansol opened the mini wagon door to let them out. “Let’s see who’s first! Ah, it’s Seokminnie!” Seokmin giggled and ran into Joshua’s arms, snuggling his face into his neck. 

“And our cutie Junhui, baby where’s your pacifier?” Jeonghan asked as the little stumbled out of the wagon. “Don know..” He said softly, confused as well as to wear his pacifier was. Jeonghan looked over at Minghao who held up Junhui’s yellow pacifier. 

“We’ll find it baby, and here’s Mingyu. Oh baby, no don’t do that,” Mingyu slid down the ramp of the wagon. “Baby you could hurt yourself,” Wonwoo said as he lifted him into his arms. “And lastly Soonyoungie~” Soonyoung waddled out of the wagon, clutching his pink bunny close to his chest. 

“Go swings!” He yelled, jumping excitedly. “You’ll have to wait darling, we need to find a spot for us to sit first then we can go play,”


End file.
